In Some Other World
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Terkadang kamu membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kalian di dunia yang lain... Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat
1. Under the Same Roof

_Ide untuk membuat fic ini udah ada lamaaaaa banget, tetapi saia baru berani menulisny sekarang. Plus saia juga baru memiliki materialny sekarang aka saia mendapatkan ide setelah menonton episode 2. Sumpalah episode itu tearbending abis!_

 _This fic is dedicate to Tsuki Onna, yang selalu menjadi sumber saia dalam urusan Hannigram. Maaf banget saia baru bisa bikin fic ini sekarang. Dan tentuny untuk para penggemar Murder Family dan Murder Husbands di luar sana.  
_

 ** _Hannibal belong to Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC_**

* * *

 _In Some Other World_

 _Terkadang kamu membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kalian di dunia yang lain..._

* * *

 _Kamu terbangun ketika mendengar lantunan musik opera, kelopak matamu terbuka dengan cepat. Sebab bagimana mungkin ada orang yang menyetel musik opera di rumah sakit? Tetapi pemandangan yang menyambutmu bukanlah pemandangan di dalam kamar rumah sakit yang sedang kamu tempati._

 _Kamu mengeritkan kening. Tempat ini terlihat sangat familier, tetapi kamu sangat yakin kalau kamu belum pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya. Ada dua kursi yang diapit meja bundar, di atas meja tersebut terdapat papan catur. Jendela besar di ruangan ini belum dibuka, tetapi cahaya matahari sudah berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam. Kamu masih bisa mencium bau kayu yang dibakar, tanda kalau perapian belum lama dimatikan. Napasmu tertahan ketika kamu melihat hiasan tanduk rusa tergantung dengan indah di atas perapian._

 _Semenjak semua yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan Hannibal, kamu tidak bisa melihat hiasan tanduk rusa tanpa membayangkan tubuh perempuan itu tertusuk di atas hiasan tanduk rusa._

 _Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatianmu, sekali lagi napasmu seolah ditarik secara paksa dari dalam paru-parumu. Sosok Abigail–Abigail mungil yang berusaha kamu lindungi dari segala mara bahaya–itu masuk dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang lebar. Kamu belum pernah melihat tersenyum selebar ini, sebahagia ini. Kamu pernah sekali berpikir, dulu sekali, ketika Abigail belum memalsukan kematiannya sendiri (kamu yakin, tidak, tahu, kalau Hannibal yang menyuruh Abigail melakukannya) apakah kamu bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Apakah kamu bisa memberikan kehidupan normal layaknya seorang remaja perempuan pada umumnya._

 _Tetapi saat kamu memuntahkan telinga Abigail, kamu berhenti memikirkan cara untuk membuat Abigail bahagia dan memiliki kehidupan normal._

 _"Aku sudah memaksa Hannibal untuk berhenti menyetel lagu opera itu, tapi kau tahu bagaimana dia kan?" ucap Abigail sambil berjalan menuju ke jendela besar yang masih tertutup gorden biru tua. Sedetik kemudian gorden tersebut dibuka oleh Abigail, membuatmu terpaksa melindungi matamu yang belum beradaptasi dengan cahaya._

 _"Ayo sarapan, Hanni sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita." Abigail tersenyum. Mungkin ini karena faktor cahaya matahari, tetapi dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan...hidup._

 _Tanpa kamu sadari bibirmu sudah membentuk sebuah senyuman sebelum berkata. "Hannibal tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau dia mendengarmu memanggilnya 'Hanni'."_

 _Abigail tertawa pelan. "Paling dia hanya akan menyuruhku menemaninya mencari 'mangsa'. Kulkas khusus Hannibal sudah kosong. Untung untuk kita, sebab pagi ini kita tidak makan daging manusia."_

 _Kamu mengeritkan kening. "Aku kira daging manusia hanya untuk acara-acara tertentu."_

 _Abigail mendengus. "Itulah kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi Hannibal jika dia masak. Tapi hei, aku jadi bisa masak karena diajari olehnya." Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu saat mendengar ucapan Abigail, tetapi nampaknya ekspresi wajahmu cukup lucu sebab Abigail tertawa. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menjadikan temanku sebagai makanan."_

 _"Paling tidak, jika kamu ingin memakan seseorang, tolong kabari aku dan Hannibal terlebih dahulu." ucapmu sambil memakai kaca mata yang kamu taruh malam sebelumnya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur._

* * *

Kamu tidak sempat mendengar balasan Abigail, atau bahkan mencicipi masakan Hannibal. Sebab kau terbangun, dan orang yang menyambutmu adalah Chilton.

Dr. Frederick Chilton.

Kamu menelan ludah sebelum menyapa Chilton. "Halo, Frederick."

* * *

 _Tadiny saia ingin membuat fic ini menjadi one-shot, tetapi berhubung saia belum selesai menonton Hannibal, alhasil fic ini akan saia jadikan multi-chap. Selain itu saia juga ingin mengeksplor 'other world' yang diucapkan oleh Abigail. Dan mungkin saia akan bikin jadi cross-over, atau mungkin cuma menyinggung satu lagi pembunuh favorit saia._

 _Karena ini adalah fic Hannibal saia yang pertama (dan semoga bukan yang terakhir) kritik dan saran amat sangat saia harapkan_


	2. Under the Sky of Florence

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

 _Under the Sky of Florence_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kamu membenarkan kacamata hitam yang kamu beli saat kamu kuliah dulu, cahaya matahari di Florence terasa berbeda dengan di Baltimore. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja._

 _"Will, ayo cepat!" Lamunanmu buyar saat mendengar namamu dipanggil oleh gadis perempuan berambut cokelat. Mau tidak mau kamu tersenyum._

 _"Abby, jangan cepat-cepat." Balasan yang kamu dapat adalah tawa dan kalimat "Dasar orang tua! Ayo cepat!" diiringi tawa bahagia._

 _Abigail Hobbs, satu-satunya korban Chesapeake Ripper yang selamat. Ketika kamu mengetahui identitas asli Chesapeake Ripper, kamu tidak percaya kalau Garrett Jacob Hobbs akan setega itu, menjadikan putrinya sendiri sebagai tameng. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, Abigail nyaris tewas karena ayahnya menggorok lehernya._

 _"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kamu semakin menjauh dari Alana, Will." Abigail berkata setelah dia melepaskan topi bundarnya._

 _Kamu belum melepaskan kacamata hitammu, padahal ini di dalam ruangan. Pasti akan banyak orang yang mengira kalau kamu mabuk. "Padahal Alana sangat baik."_

 _Kamu menghela napas. Seharusnya hubunganmu dengan Alana tidak pernah mencapai tahap serius. Tetapi disaat kamu sendirian, menemani Abigail di rumah sakit saat dia masih koma, menemaninya pergi ke psikiater untuk membicarakan kebengisan ayahnya, hingga menemanimu saat malam telah tiba. Hubunganmu dengan Alana berubah. Dia tidak lagi datang hanya untuk mencari kehangatan, dan kamu tidak lagi membiarkan dia naik ke ranjangmu demi teman tidur. Bahkan setelah Abigail masuk ke dalam hidupmu, kamu dan Alana tidak pernah berhubungan intim lagi._

 _Dan itu membuatmu ketakutan._

 _Hubungan yang tadinya tidak ada kesepakatan untuk terikat, tiba-tiba mengikatmu dengan perlahan. Membuatmu sulit bernapas dan keringat dingin. Tidak, Alana tidak pernah memaksamu untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian. Tapi dia hanya ingin tahu masa lalumu. Kamu tidak pernah membicarakan masa lalumu dengan siapapun. Terlebih lagi ini Alana. Orang yang tanpa dia sadari, selalu ingin memperbaiki dan menolong orang._

 _Lucunya, kamu tidak ingin diperbaiki atau ditolong. Kamu sudah berdamai dengan masa lalumu yang kelam, kamu sudah berdamai dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Tidak ada yang salah darimu, kamu merasa bahagia._

 _Kamu bahagia._

 _Jadi untuk apa kamu ditolong, apalagi diperbaiki? Iya kan?_

 _Lamunanmu tentang Alana buyar ketika kamu merasakan Abigail menendang kakimu, kemudian dia menyuruhmu untuk melepaskan kaca mata hitam karena tidak sopan memakainya di dalam ruangan. Kamu menghela napas, terkadang kamu bingung, siapa yang orang tua siapa yang anak remaja. Abigail memang lebih dewasa dari remaja seusianya. Wajar saja, dengan apa yang sudah dia alami._

 _"Maaf, aku tidak akan bertanya soal Alana lagi." Nampaknya Abigail tahu apa yang membuatmu melamun. "Aku hanya–"_

 _"Ingin melihatku bahagia, ya aku tahu itu." Kamu menyelesaikan kalimat Abigail. 'Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia.' Itu adalah kalimat sakti antara kamu dan Abigail. Sebetulnya ide jalan-jalan ke Eropa ini juga sebagai salah satu cara untuk menemukan kebahagian. Dengan jauh dari segalanya, kamu harap Abigail bisa bahagia lagi. Dan mungkin, kamu juga bisa menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri._

 _Bicara soal hubungan, kamu mengamati wajah Abigail yang terlihat bahagia saat mengamati orang lalu-lalang dari jendela cafe. Kamu kembali memikirkan kalimat Alana untuk mengadopsi Abigail secara legal. Mungkin setelah kembali dari Florence, kamu akan mengutarakan niatmu kepada Abgial. Semoga dia mau menjadi anakmu. Kalau tidak, yah, hubungan yang kalian miliki sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu. Alasan kenapa kamu ingin mengadopsi Abigail hanya sekedar formalitas. Supaya namamu bisa ditulis Abigail sebagai kontak daruratnya, agar kamu yang langsung dipanggil gurunya jika Abigail berbuat onar di sekolah._

 _Abigail membaca menu dengan suara keras, ingin memamerkan kepadamu hasil jerih payahnya belajar selama tiga bulan. Abigail cepat belajar, buktinya hanya dalam tiga bulan, dia sudah pasif berbahasa Italia. Terkadang kamu tahu kalau Abigail suka menggunakan kata sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Italia supaya kamu tidak mengerti. Kamu mengerti, tentunya (terima kasih berkat pekerjaanmu di FBI). Hanya saja kamu pura-pura tidak paham apa yang diucapkan oleh Abigail._

 _"Ah, ah, cara membacanya yang benar adalah..."_

 _Kamu akhirnya melepaskan kacamata hitammu saat mendengar seorang pria mengkritik Abigail. Dan saat itu kamu melihat sosok seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan pakaian rapi dan mata merah tengah mengajarkan Abigail bagaimana mengucapkan nama sebuah makanan yang harganya sangat mahal._

 _"Anda tahu banyak tentang makanan." Itu yang pertama kali terlintas dibenakmu._

 _Pria itu menatapmu sambil memberikan senyuman. "Saya adalah pemilik restoran ini. Jadi mohon maaf jika saya terdengar kasar, tetapi saya tidak tahan jika ada orang yang salah melafalkan menu yang telah saya buat susah payah."_

 _Mata Abigail membesar. "Oh, tidak, tidak, Anda tidak kasar. Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, Tuan..."_

 _"Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter." Pria itu tersenyum lebar._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kamu mengetahui mengenai kematian Bella dari suara Jack yang masuk ke mesin penjawab telepon, kamu terlalu lelah untuk bergerak dan menangkat telepon itu. Suara Jack terdengar biasa saja, atau Jack berusaha biasa saja, saat mengatakan kalau Bella telah meninggal semalam. Kemudian dia mengatakan, kalau kamu sempat, kamu boleh datang ke pemakamannya.

Kamu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi pada akhirnya kamu berdiri di dalam gereja yang sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang. Kamu melihat Brian dan Jimmy. Kamu berusaha untuk menghindari mereka, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Kamu nyaris memukul JImmy saat dia berkata. "Setidaknya ada orang yang datang ke sini, tidak seperti pemakaman Abigail."

Abigail belum mati. Dia masih hidup, dia selamat. Hannibal tidak membunuhnya. Hannibal tidak membunuh kalian berdua.

Itu sebabnya kamu pergi ke rumah Hannibal, sebab kamu tahu kalau Abigail ada di sana. Tetapi kamu malah bertemu dengan Alana. Alana yang tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu, seolah dia hanya ingin mencari teman senasib.

Akhirnya Alana pergi setelah kamu membentaknya. Kamu menghela napas, memejamkan untuk beberapa detik sebelum membukanya lagi. Dan saat itulah, kamu melihat Abigail. Dia tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya sedih. Tidak seperti senyum yang biasa kamu lihat di bawah langit Florence.

Samar-samar, kamu mendengar Abigail berkata.

" _Kapan kamu akan melepaskanku, Will?"_

* * *

 _Brian dan Jimmy memang tidak muncul saat pemakaman Bella, which is weird. Atau nanti akan ada penjelasan kenapa mereka tidak muncul? Saia baru nonton sampai episode 7, and that's really a "piiip" episode!  
_


	3. Relationship is confusing

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

 _Relationship is confusing_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kamu tersenyum saat melihat Abigail bermain dengan anak Alana-Margot yang baru lahir beberapa hari silam. Mereka belum menemukan nama untuk anak laki-laki mereka. "Yang pasti tidak akan aku beri nama dengan awalan M." kata Alana serius.  
_

 _Ketika Margot tengah menimang anaknya, Abigail memperhatikan ibu-anak itu dengan wajah bahagia, Alana menoleh ke arahmu. Tatapan kalian bertemu, dan kamu tidak perlu mendengar pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Alana untuk tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. "Aku pikir sudah waktunya Abigail memiliki adik."_

 _Kamu menghela napas. "Aku dan Hannibal, kami..." Kamu menelan ludah. "kami tidak..."_

" _Atau mungkin sudah waktunya bagi kalian untuk memberikan nama bagi hubungan kalian." Alana menatap ke arah dapur, tempat di mana Hannibal sedang berada sekarang. Dia melarang kalian semua untuk masuk ke dapur. Nampaknya dia sedang kesal, dan salah satu cara untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya adalah dengan memasak._

" _Tapi aku rasa hubungan kalian semua sangat lucu." celetuk Abigail tiba-tiba. Tiga pasang mata langsung melihat ke arah remaja yang sedang menggenggam boneka rusa yang kamu belikan sebagai kado bagi bayi Verger tersebut. Sadar kalau dia baru saja berbicara keras, Abigail memasang wajah agak bersalah. "Uhhh, kalian mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan barusan, huh?"_

 _Kalian bertiga mengangguk. Abigail terkekeh sebelum berkata. "Alana pernah berhubungan dengan Will dan Hannibal, tetapi sekarang dia memiliki anak dengan Margot. Sementara Margot pernah menjadi pasien Hannibal dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia juga pernah berhubungan dengan Will. (Kamu merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Margot, benar saja, saat kamu menatapnya Margot sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'kenapa-kau-menceritakan-hubungan-kita?'). Hannibal sering mengajak Alana ke acara-acara kolega mereka. Kamu dan Alana pernah berpacaran tetapi tidak berhasil. Dan sekarang, Alana bersama Margot. Sedangkan kamu bersama Hannibal."_

 _Alana dan Margot melempar tatapan yang tidak kamu pahami, tetapi kamu yakin kalau tatapan itu ada hubungannya dengan kalimat Abigail barusan. Yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau dirimu bersama Hannibal sekarang._

" _Abigail, aku dan Hannibal..."_

 _Sebetulnya kamu memang tidak mengerti apa hubunganmu dengan Hannibal. Yang pada awalnya Hannibal hanyalah psikiater Abigail (setelah kehilangan keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan, rasanya tidak salah jika kamu meminta bantuan kepada psikiater), entah sejak kapan mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu dan Abigail. Menjadi lebih dari sekedar psikiater. Abigail adalah anak kakakmu, Garret (dia benci dipanggil Jacob). Sebetulnya Garret bukan kakak kandungmu, tetapi kalian pernah satu panti asuhan. Meski kalian telah diadopsi oleh keluarga berbeda, kalian masih sering berhubungan. Bahkan kamu diminta untuk mendampingi Garret ketika dia menikah._

" _Will, aku tidak meminta kau dan Hannibal untuk menikah atau mengadopsi anak." Abigail menatap bayi mungil yang sekarang tengah tertidur di dalam pelukan Alana, sementara Margot merangkul Alana. "Aku hanya ingin kalian mempertegas hubungan kalian berdua. Aku rasa hampir semua orang yang melihat atau kenal dengan kalian mengira kalau kalian adalah pasangan."_

" _Abigail..." kamu memberi peringatan kepada Abigail agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _Belum sempat Abigail membalas, Hannibal masuk ke ruang keluarga. "Makan malam sudah siap."_

 _Kamu langsung menatap Abigail, berharap dia mengerti tatapan yang kamu berikan saat ini adalah tatapan memohon supaya dia tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal hubungan di hadapan Hannibal. Abigail mengangguk sebelum tersenyum sedih._

 _Ya, bukan hanya dia saja yang sedih._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dari semua hal gila yang pernah kamu lakukan, rasanya ini adalah hal tergila. Kamu memutuskan untuk menyusul Hannibal ke Eropa, menggunakan kapalmu sendiri. Sebab kamu ingin menghindari pemeriksaan polisi, kamu ingin menghindari tatapan orang yang mencurigaimu. Untunglah Jack mengatakan kalau semua sudah baik-baik saja. Namamu sudah bersih. Sehingga kamu kembali lagi, menaruh kapalmu di dermaga dan pergi ke Eropa menggunakan pesawat terbang.

Jack tentunya bertanya kenapa kamu langsung membeli tiket ke Italia, kenapa kamu menjadikan Florence sebagai tujuan awalmu.

Kamu menatap Jack tidak percaya, seolah-olah orang yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang bukanlah Jack Crawford yang telah melalui berbagai hal dan rintangan bersama. Bukan Jack yang sama-sama menghadapi Iblis di malam yang gelap dan hujan kala itu.

Kamu tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Kamu hanya pergi setelah selama lima menit penuh hanya menatap Jack dalam diam.

Napasmu tertahan saat melihat rumah Hannibal, rumah masa kecil Hannibal. Atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai istana, sebab rumah ini sangat besar. Kamu membayangkan bagaimana masa kecil Hannibal, namun kamu berhenti berhalusinasi, sebab kamu melihat sosok seorang anak perempuan. Dengan rambut cokelat dan wajah bahagia tengah berlarian di halaman. Kamu menelan ludah, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba teringat Mischa?

Suara ranting terinjak membuatmu keluar dari lamunanmu, ketika kamu dan Hannibal membicarakan mengenai cangkir yang pecah dan seorang kakak yang tidak berhasil melindungi adiknya.

* * *

 _Saia belum selesai nonton Hannibal, tapi saia jadi terbagi antara ingin melanjutkan sampai selesai atau cukup sampai episode 10 doang. Seneng karena akhirny Mason mati, hahahaha! Jadi sekarang di Hannibal ada Murder Husbands sama Murder Wives, yeah! Penasaran sama nama anakny Alana-Margot  
_


	4. Monster and God

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

 _Monster and God_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kamu menunggu penjelasan dari Hannibal sambil terus melotot ke arah dua orang yang dibawa Hannibal. Ini baru pertama kalinya Hannibal membawa tamu malam-malam ke rumah kalian. Abigail untungnya belum terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah seharian lelah menemani keluarga Verger-Bloom ke kebun binatang (kamu teringat saat mendengar cerita Abigail tentang reaksi Margot saat mengetahui kalau buaya-buaya di kebun binatang itu diberi makan babi. Tapi paling tidak si kecil bahagia.)._

" _Bisa tolong jelaskan, siapa mereka?" kamu bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada agak tinggi._

 _Salah satu tamu Hannibal, seorang pria berambut cokelat–berdiri. Dia terlihat bingung. "Dr. Lecter, jika kehadiranku dan adikku menganggu keluarga Anda–"_

" _Tentu saja tidak, Dexter." Hannibal memotong kalimat Dexter sebelum pria itu selesai bicara. Mata Hannibal masih tertuju kepadamu. "Will, bisa kita bicara di perpustakaan?"_

 _Kamu menanguk sambil terus mengamati pria bernama Dexter dan perempuan yang dipanggilnya adik itu. Kamu tahu kalau si adik sedang berusaha menahan diri. Dari apa, kamu tidak tahu. Mungkin dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencemoohmu, atau mengomentari hubunganmu dengan Hannibal._

 _Kamu berjalan di belakang Hannibal, hingga kalian masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Kamu menyalakan perapian, sedangkan kamu mendengar Hannibal duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah perapian menyala, kamu menghadap Hannibal._

" _Namanya Dexter Morgan, dan adik angkatnya, Debra Morgan." Hannibal menyilangkan kaki. "Mereka berdua adalah polisi dari Miami, Dexter anggota forensik lebih tepatnya."_

 _Keningmu berkerut. Sejak kapan Hannibal bersahabat dengan polisi? Dan kenapa mereka sekarang..._

" _Mereka sedang kabur dari Miami." Hannibal menjelaskan. "Dexter melakukan sebuah kesalahan saat sedang menghukum penjahat yang berhasil lolos dari kepolisian–"_

" _Tunggu, menghukum?" kamu tetap memotong penjelasan Hannibal meskipun kamu tahu kalau dia tidak suka ketika ada orang yang menyela dirinya. Kamu baru bangun setelah hampir tiga hari tidak tidur karena kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam, kamu tidak peduli apa-apa lagi selain mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai orang yang telah mengganggu tidurmu._

" _Dexter membunuh mereka." Hannibal memperjelas. "Dan Debra melihatnya."_

" _Sekarang Dexter menculiknya atau...?"_

" _Mereka belum menjelaskannya, tetapi aku rasa tidak. Debra yang menghubungiku. Dia yang meminta pertolonganku. Jadi aku anggap Debra ikut bersama Dexter karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena sebuah paksaan."_

" _Dan kau bisa kenal dengan Dexter...?"_

" _Aku sempat tinggal beberapa saat di Miami, ketika aku menjadi dokter." Hannibal menelan ludah. Kalian tidak pernah membicarakan masa lalu Hannibal sebelum dia di Baltimore. "Aku bertemu dengan Dexter, dan mengetahui mengenai segalanya. Padahal waktu itu aku belum menjadi psikiater, tetapi mungkin karena sesama monster, sehingga dia mempercayaiku dengan informasi berharga itu."_

 _Rahangmu mengeras. Hannibal tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dirinya adalah monster. Dia bukan monster, Hannibal selalu melihat dirinya sebagai Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi dulu, sehingga sang monster bisa berevolusi menjadi Tuhan?_

" _Plus kami bertukar cara bagaimana memotong orang dengan baik dan efisien." Salah satu sudut bibir Hannibal terangkat._

 _Mau tidak mau kamu ikut tersenyum. Hubunganmu sudah sampai sejauh ini, kamu tidak percaya memang. Kalau kamu bisa mencapai titik dimana dirimu dan Hannibal bisa membicarakan kejahatannya dengan santai. "Berapa lama mereka akan di sini?"_

" _Sampai kami menemukan cara terbaik untuk menolong Dexter."_

 _Kamu membuang napas. "Kau sadar kan kalau aku juga anggota kepolisian? Aku punya kewajiban untuk melaporkan."_

" _Ya," Hannibal berdiri. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekatimu. "tapi bukan berarti kau harus mematuhinya bukan?" bisiknya sebelum mengecup bibirmu._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kamu masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kamu bertemu dengan Chiyo, orang dari masa lalu Hannibal. Dia yang menjaga rumah masa kecil Hannibal, mengawasi monster yang ada di sana supaya tidak lepas dan mengejar Hannibal. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menjaga supaya monster itu tidak mencicipi amarah seorang Hannibal Lecter. Orang itu ternyata orang yang membunuh Mischa Lecter. Orang yang ikut berperan menjadikan Hannibal seperti sekarang.

Mungkin Alana benar, dirimu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Hannibal. Sebab kamu membebaskan tawanan itu hanya untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Jika Hannibal ada di sini, kamu yakin dia akan bangga kepadamu.

Chiyo mengatakan kalau dia tahu di mana Hannibal berada. Itulah sebabnya kamu mengajak dia pergi ke Florence. Sebab kamu tidak mau membuang-buang waktu mengelilingi Florence untuk menemukan Hannibal. Dan kamu sangat yakin kalau kamu tidak bisa menghubungi kepolisian setempat. Sebetulnya bisa. Hanya saja kamu ingin pertemuanmu dengan Hannibal tidak ada ikut campur dari pihak lain.

Kamu lupa kalau orang ini tumbuh besar bersama Hannibal. Dia memiliki beberapa keahlian yang juga dimiliki oleh Hannibal, tetapi kamu malah mempercayainya. Sampai-sampai kamu tidak curiga kalau dia akan melemparmu dari kereta yang tengah melau di tengah malam, di tempat antah berantah.

Kamu mengumpat dalam hati sambil melangkah dengan sakit. Dalam hati kamu berharap tidak akan ada serigala atau hewan buas lainnya yang akan memangsamu.

* * *

 _Akhirny Dexter muncul! Dari dulu saia pengen bikin cross-over Hannibal-Dexter. Saia belum nemu judul film/series di mana Mads main jadi dokter. Pas bangetlah, setting itu saia jadiin masa lalu Hannibal dan dy ketemu sama Dexter. Saia ngerasa kalau Dexter betulan ketemu Hannibal pasti seru_


End file.
